The Plan
by Luan Mao
Summary: Akane is stressed. Ranma is stressed. Kasumi and Nabiki have a plan. A happy smut-fest.


It's Springtime, and a young man's fancy turns to … lemons. OK, so it's not quite Springtime here, but it will be in less than a year. And I'm not exactly a young man, but that's neither here nor there, neither. Anyway, though I don't much care for reading smut, I thought I'd try my hand at writing some.

Disclaimer: You may assume that I am Rumiko Takahashi and that I own all rights to the characters mentioned in this story. You'd be wrong, but you may assume it.

**Warning**: While this story has no obscene, profane, or other naughty words, it's not intended for children. (In particular, it's not for _my_ children. Kids, you're not allowed to read this until you're twenty. No, fifty!)

**A Cunning Plan**

The two met in private to discuss current events. From that they moved to likely future events and how they might be altered. And from this discussion arose _The Plan_.

**...oooOOOooo...**

**The Setup**

"Little Sister? Could you come with me, please?"

Akane looked up from her desk, where she was supposed to be working on Math. She hadn't gotten anything done in the past hour — the nerve of that jerk! At lunch in school, he'd let a girl from another class sit next to him! What was he thinking, he didn't have enough girls throwing themselves at him already? Who knows what the pervert would have done if Akane hadn't shown up to remind him just who was his only real fiancée.

Pulling her mind back to the present, Akane realized what Kasumi had just asked. The younger sister really only wanted to sit and fume about that jerk and how he didn't deserve her, but Kasumi never made frivolous requests.

"Sure thing, Big Sister. What's it about?"

"Nabiki and I know you are very angry from all the stress you are under. We thought we could help you relax for a bit. Daddy and Uncle Saotome are out 'talking business' and I sent Ranma on an errand, so it's just us girls. Come along for a nice soak and we'll see if we can figure something out."

The siren call of righteous anger was strong, but the call of a hot soak was stronger. Nodding her thanks, the younger sister followed the older to the furoba.

In the tub room, the two older girls chatted and tried to get the youngest to relax and let go of her aggravation. They were partially successful. As they talked, Akane was able to loosen her muscles and slip down into the hot water, but the slightest mention of Ranma caused her to clench her teeth and start muttering pervert this and idiot that. Kasumi and Nabiki sighed and kept to safer topics.

With the timing of a skilled cook, Kasumi got Akane out of the tub at the proper time, enticing her with a huge, fluffy, new towel. Akane wasn't surprised when her sisters followed her into her room. Nabiki was telling a funny story about how a classmate had had to buy a pair of panties at school after ruining two pairs plus her bloomers in three separate accidents.

"Thanks, Big Sisters," Akane said as she walked over to her dresser, where Nabiki was leaning. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time. Even that idiot couldn't make me mad now."

Kasumi walked over to hook her hand into Akane's left elbow as Nabiki stood up to take Akane's right. "Come in, Ranma," Kasumi called a moment before a soft tapping came on the bedroom door.

**...oooOOOooo...**

Ranma walked back from the public baths. It had been a strange day. Not the threats from Kuno before school, not the poetry and flowers from Kuno after a mishap with a water fountain, not even getting malleted during lunch. Those were so standard that it would be strange if they didn't happen.

No, the strange part came when he went home after the malleting. Kasumi gave him some hot water (he had, of course, landed in a bucket someone had been using for a dog bath) and then asked him to sit and talk to her for a while. Ranma agreed, figuring she was bored and lonely, but the questions! Kasumi asked him if he thought Aoi was pretty in the short, tight dress she had bought, or if Sora was cuter with her waif-like figure displayed by her rather thin and loose sun dress.

That was awkward enough, but Ranma got really nervous when the young woman asked if he ever got, you know, _excited_ when Shampoo latched onto him, or when he saw girls going to nightclubs in fancy outfits, or when his classmates played softball in their gym outfits, or when he saw Akane sweating in a dishevelled gi in the dojo. Ranma would have bolted at that last one, except that Kasumi kept feeding him snacks, and the Saotome Stomach vetoed any thought of leaving. And that was another strange thing: Ranma didn't think Kasumi had ever before served him oysters cooked in ginseng and sage.

Making the afternoon even stranger, Kasumi looked Ranma very seriously in the eyes and asked him to promise to do everything she told him for the rest of the day. "It's very important," she said. Anyone else would have gotten a "Hell, no!", but this was _Kasumi_. With only a little reluctance, Ranma promised as he'd been asked.

But then came the cap to the strangeness. Kasumi's first order to Ranma was to go to the public baths and get completely clean. The second was to return at _exactly_ 5:30 and knock on Akane's door. Ranma headed off as he was bid, but not without a sidelong glance or three.

So here he was, walking up the stairs at 5:29, cleaner than he'd been in years, wondering what on Earth had gotten into Kasumi. Just at 5:30 he raised his hand to knock on Akane's door, only to hear Kasumi call, "Come in, Ranma!" even before the first rap. Strange!

**Akane**

The sight that met Ranma's eyes as he passed through the door put his brain into a freeze. Not the Soul of Ice. No, indeed! Akane was just so cute when she wasn't angry, and right now she was looking relaxed and peaceful. And wearing nothing but a long towel, wrapped tight around her chest, passing under her arms and over her … chest. _Cute!_

Ranma felt a … twitch as he noticed that Nabiki and Kasumi were holding Akane's elbows, thereby pulling her arms back and pushing out her … chest. But then his conditioned reflexes kicked in. Even before Akane could twist her face into its familiar look of outrage, before she had a chance to scream, "Pervert!", and well before she could reach the dumbbell on the floor near her feet, the boy began stammering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" and backing out.

"Stay, Ranma!"

Ranma looked at Kasumi blankly, and with a slight sense of betrayal. Was she _trying_ to get him killed?

"Ranma, you promised to do everything I told you today. Are you breaking that promise?" As he slowly shook his head, she continued, "I am telling you to come into the bedroom and shut the door behind you. And please don't say anything for a few minutes."

Through this, Akane had been standing quietly, the pleasant afternoon having driven her bad temper well below the surface. Now it started to boil back up, the familiar target getting the familiar growl: "Ranmaaa…"

"Behave yourself, Akane!" Kasumi's sharp voice and the tug on her arm brought the younger girl up short. Kasumi? Yelling at her?

"You've been very short tempered, Akane-chan," Kasumi continued after she had the girl's full attention. "Ranma can sometimes be thoughtless and he certainly should think a bit before speaking. But do you really think he's the cause of everything that happens to you?"

"She's right, sis." Nabiki jumped in before Akane could say that, yes, everything _was_ Ranma's fault. "Kuno, the hentai horde, all those happened before Saotome got here. And today at lunch, Miki wanted to ask Ranma if he could help with some bullies who were beating up her brother. But she never got to ask him because you malleted him before she could say anything."

"Kasumi and I have talked it over, and we think you need a way to get rid of your tension. Breaking bricks isn't enough, and hitting Ranma not only teaches you bad habits but it increases _his_ stress to be punished for something he didn't do."

Kasumi took over again, getting to the most challenging part. Nabiki had chickened out, fearing what would happen if she said the next bit.

"Akane-chan, do you remember a month ago when I suggested you try massaging yourself in the furo when you were feeling tense or upset?"

Akane nodded. It had been a good idea. Rubbing her temples and the back of her jaw helped loosen the muscles when she had been gritting her teeth.

"Massaging yourself clearly hasn't been enough. You're still very stressed. We think it's time to have someone else tend to your needs. That's why I brought Ranma in today."

Akane reflexively jerked and opened her mouth to yell, but something made her stop and think a moment. Maybe it was the look in Ranma's big, blue eyes as they drifted down to her … towel, then snapped back up to her face and then drifted down… Maybe it was the way his mouth was hanging open, for once not insulting her looks, just drooling a bit. Maybe it was the thought of how nice it would be to have Ranma's powerful but sensitive hands rubbing her neck and shoulders and working down her back toward her…

The girl closed her mouth with a snap before her own drool could run out. "Ah, a back rub would be nice, I guess." Akane was sure she didn't sound too eager. No, not at all.

"Oh, we weren't thinking of a _back_ rub," Nabiki said around a strange-sounding choke. Before the youngest could ask what she meant, the middle sister used her free arm to pull away the towel in one smooth snatch.

Ranma stood pole-axed at the sight. He'd seen Akane before, but never put on display like this, fully exposed with her arms held back and her … chest pushed forward. Ranma blinked. Akane's _chest_ was a bit fuller than the last time he'd seen it. Make that a lot fuller. It seemed that Akane was finally catching up to her big sisters.

And the _chest_ wasn't all. His eyes left the mounds before them and drifted down past Akane's waist — not thin, but there wasn't an ounce of fat on it, just supple muscle — and finally to the black triangle. There was still plenty of attractive young woman left to see — a famous poet could have praised the tone of her thighs — but his eyes couldn't have left that triangle if you had paid them.

For her part, Akane stood stock-still in shock. She wasn't even outraged at Nabiki's action or at her sisters' apparent plan. After her brain started working again, she realized that her eyes were still locked on Ranma's face. A face that looked as shocked as she felt. Shocked and … hungry? Akane noticed that Ranma was no longer even trying to look at her face, but was aimed much lower. Dropping her own eyes to match, she saw a line in the front of Ranma's pants. No, a ridge. No, it looked like a tent! A tent big enough to sleep in!

Akane's normal response would have been to scream "Pervert!" and launch Ranma into the next continent. But there was something about standing naked before him and getting an obvious response that made her feel warm and desired and … ready. Standing here exposed and —

Wait a minute! Standing here? She wasn't standing, somehow she was sitting on the edge of her bed, knees apart and pointed toward a boy, naked as the day she was born, held in place by her treacherous sisters!

Starting to pull her arms loose, Akane demanded, "What are you doing? Let me go! Ranma, get out of here or I'll make sure you never look at anything ever again!"

"Stay, Ranma!"

"Akane, Ranma here is going to help you with your tension. You can't do it yourself and no one else can help you with it." Pulling a pitcher of cold water from nowhere, Nabiki continued, "The question is, do you want him as a boy or as a girl?"

"…"

"Boy or girl, Akane? Ranma is _going_ to relax you. It's going to happen. You don't have a choice about that. Your only choice is, _boy_ or _girl_?"

Looking at the tent again, Akane felt her mouth go dry. Fear, anticipation, maybe both. Working her mouth a few times before she could speak, the girl finally croaked out, "Boy."

Throughout this, Ranma had stayed in place, held not only by his promise to obey Kasumi's commands but by a strange lop-sidedness, like his entire lower half was out of balance and he couldn't walk to save his life. His brain was still fully occupied with memorizing Akane's every curve, and wasn't working well enough for complicated tasks like understanding words. He did catch Akane looking at his crotch and smacking her lips. That pulled his attention from Akane's body to his own, and he realized with a jolt just why he felt off-balance. Then his brain caught up with the past few minutes and started to seize up when it figured out what Kasumi was going to order him to do next.

Before Ranma could go into full shut-down, a sweet but firm voice pulled him out of it. "Ranma-kun, please take off your shirt for Akane."

Compelled by his promise, the boy did so, feeling strangely awkward. Ranma was not normally body-conscious at all, but something about the three pairs of eyes on his chest made him bashful. Two pairs of eyes on his chest; Akane's were still targeting his crotch.

Slowly unfastening the frog ties and taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ranma unintentionally put on a good strip-tease. When the silk shirt and undershirt were finally tossed aside, Nabiki tore her eyes from the firm pecs before her, glanced at Kasumi and coughed. The eldest girl coughed a bit herself and said in a rather tight voice, "Ah, Ranma, ahem, please take off your pants and boxers, ah, for Akane."

More slowly than before, Ranma complied. Akane's undulating hips were making him eager to get his clothes off, but that same eagerness was making it difficult to complete the task. His hands trembled slightly with the ties of his pants, but the biggest problem was getting the waistband of his boxers past his pole. Fumbling with the clothing and with his ever-larger _pole_, Ranma put on an even better show for the girls. And this time all three pairs of eyes were focused on the same point.

At last Ranma stood nude before the three girls, pointing straight at Akane's face. His hands were at his sides but he was still pointing at her.

"Good heavens," Nabiki gasped, eyes bulging and free hand rubbing her abdomen. A corner of her mind was thinking "porn videos" and calculating how much she could make as agent and producer. And costar. Definitely costar.

Kasumi "Oh, my"d, wondering what she had let her littlest sister in for. And wondering if Akane had quite _that_ much tension. And wondering if maybe she needed a little stress relief herself.

Akane didn't nod in agreement with her sister, or shake her head in denial, or even faint. She just sat there, a bird mesmerized by a snake. A big snake. A great, big python!

Kasumi forced her thoughts back to the plan. "Ranma-kun, Akane should not have children until marriage. I'm afraid we don't have any protection that will fit you, so today I want you to limit yourself to using your tongue."

Lifted out of her stupor by her sister's words, Akane came to an awareness of a naked, very obviously male Ranma _pointing_ at her. The next thought was a realization of what was in store for her. Akane struggled to free herself, but her older sisters kept a firm grip on her arms. They, too, had been trained in the grips and holds of Indiscriminate Grappling and they kept in shape. Plus, Kasumi and Nabiki really meant to hold Akane down, whereas Akane … maybe didn't want to get loose quite as much as she thought she did.

Once Akane's struggles subsided, Kasumi gave Ranma step-by-step instructions. He didn't seem unwilling to do what she told him, it was more like his brain was stuck. Or maybe he just didn't know what to do. Kasumi wouldn't have believed that to be possible — Didn't high school boys talk about that all the time? Didn't Ranma have his, her, own little button? — but it would explain a lot.

"Come over here, Ranma-kun. Kneel down there, right there."

As Ranma complied, Nabiki couldn't help but quip, "Worship at the Altar of Akane, Ranma. Maybe if you're a good boy she'll worship at the Altar of Ranma later."

Shooting her sister a quelling glance, Kasumi continued, "Now lean forward and get a good look. Have you ever noticed a sensitive spot in your girl form, maybe when you're … washing? The whole area is sensitive, but one spot is more than the rest. You know about it? Good."

"Washing, hmm? Maybe you've _washed_ your other body _very_ carefully?"

Ranma shook his head frantically, but he didn't take his eyes away from what Kasumi told him to look at. He was just following orders. Like he had promised. That's it. The promise. Orders.

"Nabiki. You're not helping." Kasumi's voice stayed calm, relaxing, mildly hypnotic to get Akane and Ranma into the proper mood.

And speaking of Akane, she had slouched down a bit on her bed, pushing the area in question closer to Ranma's face. Her breath was coming in little pants, forced in past a very tight chest and diaphragm.

"Ranma-kun, move your head forward and take a breath. Do you like that smell? It's nice and clean. Akane got cleaned up just for you. Now all you smell is Akane-chan herself. Akane-chan wants this. She is ready for you. She wants you. Aren't you going to make her happy and help her relax?" Ranma's deep breaths and closed eyes were answer enough. "Now turn your head and give your fiancée a little kiss on her thigh. Very good. More kisses. Work your way down to the middle."

Ranma followed her directions to the letter. Not like a robot. Like a master martial artist learning an entirely new style.

"You've gotten to the mound. Kiss it and nibble on it. Very gently, Ranma-kun! You're massaging Akane, not fighting her. Now go to the other side and do the same thing."

Nabiki watched the operation with wide eyes, licking her lips constantly. For once she didn't have a smart remark. Her spare hand, the one that wasn't helping to hold Akane up, had moved down from rubbing her abdomen to rubbing her leg, following the progress of Ranma's lips on her younger sister's thigh.

The youngest sister didn't have a hand free to follow Ranma's progress, but then she didn't need it. Neither did she have one of her standard insults or threats coming to her lips. Instead her fiancé was coming to her lips. The girl didn't speak, didn't move, didn't do anything to stop the _amazing_ sensations down there.

And Kasumi was able to keep her mind clear only because she had to keep giving Ranma directions. "Very good, Ranma-kun. Akane-chan is warmed up. It's time to start the real massage. Put your tongue down where the mounds come together at the bottom. Now lick up. Gently! And again. And again. And again. And again." Akane groaned, breaking Kasumi's litany. "You can move your tongue from side to side as you lick." _Groan!_ "And you can lick in little circles up near the top."

Akane howled and began thrashing on the bed and drumming her heels on Ranma's back. Startled and concerned, he pulled his lips away from Akane's. With a yell of protest and a mighty heave, Akane freed her arms from her sisters' hold. She grabbed Ranma's head and face-planted him back in her.

Ranma, not always being slow on the uptake, resumed his licking and circling. Akane resumed her writhing and screaming. Nabiki's hands resumed their rubbing and pinching. Kasumi would have resumed her lecturing, but there didn't seem to be any point.

The eldest girl couldn't see exactly what Ranma was doing, but from Akane's reaction it was clear that the martial artist was applying his phenomenal physical gifts to improvising a new technique. _Twist of the Tormenting Tongue_. Kasumi's breath began to get quicker and she started wriggling her hips around. She had an itch, that was all it was, an itch.

After Akane's fourth scream-and-convulse in less than fifteen minutes, the other girls' eyes met. One flicked her eyes toward the door and the other nodded. They certainly didn't need to hold Akane down any longer. If anything, they would need to pull her arms away from Ranma so he could breathe. From the look of things, she was trying to pull his head in close enough that his tongue could reach her rib cage.

**Interlude**

Outside the room, the girls dithered. Each knew that if she went into her room alone she would engage in a do-it-yourself massage marathon. Any other time they might have done just that, but after watching Akane being serviced by Ranma and His Amazing Tongue, a few fingers wouldn't be anywhere _near_ enough.

"Oh, my, I, I think I need a bath," Kasumi said, somewhat faintly. She had to keep her mind on track, and her hands to her-, no, _away_ from herself.

"Me, too," Nabiki agreed. Her hands had been more active in Akane's bedroom, and she really needed to freshen up.

The two went downstairs to the furoba, stumbling a bit as the loudest scream yet penetrated the walls. In the washroom, they soaped up and washed up, hands scrubbing and rubbing maybe a bit more than usual. Getting into the furo for a quick soak, the girls sighed in unison, partly from the heat and partly from frustration.

"We did a good thing today, Big Sister," said the sophistic one. "Akane will be more relaxed, so she'll be happier. Ranma will get bashed less, so he'll be happier. And maybe they're willing to get married now, so the old men will be happier."

"That's all true," agreed the straightforward one. "What are you getting at?" Just because she was upright and forthright herself didn't mean she was blind to her sister's little manipulations.

"I think we deserve a reward for our selfless actions," Nabiki said. "Ranma might want to _thank_ us for helping out today. And a top martial artist like him probably won't be tired out for hours." Another scream came from upstairs, making her point.

Kasumi started to object that they shouldn't seek a reward for selfless actions, but before she said the words she discovered that her right hand had gone under the water and was _massaging_ away some of her tension. Deciding that her subconscious or her you-know knew better than her moral standards, Kasumi instead nodded in agreement. All that screaming just might have undermined her willpower, too.

No further discussion being needed, the girls got out of the water and wrapped themselves in large towels just as Akane had been wrapped an hour before. Why mess with what worked? On the way up, the two did a quick rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to go first.

**Kasumi**

Pausing before the door, Kasumi adjusted her towel just so. She needed to present an appealing package to make sure Ranma would be interested in massaging her as well as he'd done Akane. Sparing a moment's sympathy for Nabiki — she would get hers last, and might not get any at all — Kasumi pushed her chest out and walked into the bedroom.

The room was just the same as it was when she had left twenty minutes before. Just the same, except that the bed had been hit by a cyclone. And Akane seemed to be in a coma, sprawled out limp on the sweaty sheet. And Ranma was sitting on the floor between Akane's feet, toying with her curls and working his jaw. He wasn't quite as fine and upright a young man as he was a while ago, but still impressive.

"Oh, my, Ranma-kun. Is something wrong?" Kasumi kicked herself. That wasn't a smooth opening line to get Ranma's face between her legs.

"Ah, heh-heh, no, I don't think so, Kasumi. I think Akane's just passed out. I thought she had a seizure or something but…"

"I'm sure she's fine, Ranma-kun. You just tired her out. You aren't too tired, are you? Your tongue can do a few more laps?"

Ranma paused as he finally noticed how Kasumi was dressed. "Ah…"

"Just right, Saotome," Nabiki said as she came in. Then she flicked away a sister's towel for the second time in an hour. "Or maybe you should say, 'Ahhhh'."

"Ahhhh," the boy said appreciatively as he did elevator eyes. Yes, Akane had filled out lately, but Kasumi had three more years of _maturation_ and _growth_ and _big, round, bouncy_— "Ah…"

"Ranma-kun, Akane isn't the only one who's been feeling a bit of stress. I've had to clean up after all your friends' visits, and keep hot water on the stove, and —"

"Watch our sister reach the Clouds and Rain ten times," Nabiki put in helpfully.

"It was eleven! Ah…"

"Just so, Ranma-kun. And standing here with no clothes, with the cold breeze running all over my body" — her hands ran all over her body to illustrate her tale of woe — "with no one to hold to keep me warm…"

Ranma could have pointed out that it was early summer. But, as noted, he wasn't _always_ slow on the uptake. Looking at the lush specimen of young womanhood revealed before him in all her glory, he felt himself rise in all his glory. "Ah, whatever you like, Kasumi. I don't want you to be all stressed or nothin'."

"Good answer." Kasumi walked slowly over to stand before him. Her trembling knees gave her a wobbly walk, but the boy didn't seem to notice. His eyes were locked on target again, and his tongue was out a bit, licking his lips. Which was all well and good, but it wasn't _his_ lips she wanted him licking.

Finally reaching him, Kasumi stood before Ranma for a moment. As he was still sitting on the floor, he was at the perfect height to breathe deeply of her musk and rub his face in the soft curls. She enjoyed the pressure for a moment, and the muscular fingers kneading her backside, but she couldn't hold out too long. After all, _she_ hadn't just had eleven climaxes! "Ranma, now. I need it now!"

Was that an official order? Or just a woman in need? No matter. Ranma immediately lifted the girl up, legs over his shoulders and bottom resting comfortably on his hands.

Kasumi floated in the air a moment, reveling in Ranma's strength and control and agile tongue—. Tongue? When did that slip in there? "Mmmm…" Then Ranma laid her on her back next to her unconscious sister and got down to serious business.

Like Akane, Kasumi began convulsing very quickly. She was already excited from her earlier voyeurism, and Ranma was much more skilled than he had been the first time. "Ohhhhh."

Unlike her sister, Kasumi wasn't a screamer. She was a moaner, and the passion in her normally even voice was inspiring Ranma to new heights of lingual genius. "Ohhhhhhh!" Ranma discovered that he could poke out his tongue lightly and quickly, about ten times per second. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

**Nabiki**

Unnoticed by the other two, Nabiki was getting herself warmed up for her turn. She kept her towel on so Ranma would have a chance to unwrap her, but she snaked one hand in through the folds to rest against her folds, and let the other hand massage her breasts through the soft cloth. Watching Ranma's head bob up and down between Kasumi's thighs, she fantasized that his black hair was down at her own legs. At the same time she pictured him suckling at her breasts. Nabiki had large, sensitive nipples, and she had always loved to play with them. That was why she went bra-less so often, to feel the rubbing of her shirt. But it would be so much better to have lips sucking on them and a tongue flicking them lightly but rapidly. Or to have hands up there and lips down there, nothing to be seen of Ranma's face except the red bangs falling across Nabiki's brown curls. Nabiki rubbed harder with both hands. Yes, that would be heaven, to have Ranma using her clever, tireless tongue while Nabiki reached down and groped her —

Nabiki froze. _Red_ bangs? Ranma using _her_ tongue? _Nabiki_ groping _Ranma's_ breasts? She yanked her hands away from her body, eyes darting back and forth in search of an escape. But instead of an escape they found the water pitcher, miraculously still full. And then they landed on Ranma, kneeling before a moaning Kasumi. And back to the water. And back to Ranma…

Nabiki put her hands on her breasts, more deliberately than before. She kneaded slowly and carefully, figuring out what she wanted while she watched the second of her sisters thrash herself into unconsciousness.

"So how many did Kasumi have, Saotome? I hope she had as good a time as Akane." Nabiki attempted to maintain control of the conversation. She didn't notice that her hands were still moving, undermining her "cool, aloof" pose.

"Only four, I think." Ranma had to stop for breath. Kasumi's thighs were fuller than Akane's and he hadn't been able to get any air for a while. "But the last one lasted a long time. Five minutes, at least."

"Oh … my." At the the thought of a five minute continuous orgasm, the only remaining conscious girl had to stop and get a grip on herself. Relax her grip on herself, that is.

"Uh, Nabiki, you want me to massage you, too, right? Can I get some water first?"

Nabiki's mind immediately slipped back into its fantasy. She glanced over at the pitcher and wrestled with temptation. Wrestled for about a second, then reached over — "Sure thing, Saotome." — and upended it.

"What'd you do that for?" Ranma sputtered, cold water dripping from her red bangs.

"I want —. I mean, I want —" Nabiki was embarrassed to say what she wanted, then felt awkward about being embarrassed, then noticed her hands were pinching her nipples _again_ and got really flustered. "I want you to —"

"Ah, ok, I get it." Onna-Ranma's soprano voice sang in Nabiki's ears like an angelic chorus promising heavenly bliss. And her figure, kneeling there in her nude, buxom, wonderful, full, busty —. It was like angelic houris promising carnal bliss.

Ranma stood up smoothly, showing the coiled power even in her smaller form, and stepped over to the taller girl. Glory of glories, praises to all spirits and ancestors, the redhead's mouth was just at Nabiki's nibble level. _Nipple_ level.

Like her sisters before her, Nabiki pushed her chest toward Ranma. Unlike her sisters, Nabiki intended to keep Ranma's attention above her waist for at least a little while. "Do you like what you see, Sao–, Ranma?" Last names didn't seem quite appropriate any more. "Come and get it."

Demonstrating the sensitivity to her partner's desires that promised she was going to be a _great_ lover, Ranma stepped forward, placing her face in Nabiki's cleavage and wrapping her arms loosely around the taller girl's waist. Ranma held the pose for a minute, only moving her head a bit to rub against Nabiki's breasts, then slowly squatted, face going down Nabiki's belly, hands running along her behind and thighs until she got to the bottom of the towel. Then the redhead reversed course, going back up with her hands inside the towel and playing little arpeggios against Nabiki's skin.

Once above the waist, those wonderful hands came around to meet at Nabiki's belly, teasingly going downhill toward the delta before heading back and climbing the pointy-tipped mountains holding up the towel.

The fingers flowed upward, as smooth and hot as the water in the furo. So much better than her own hands. Nabiki swore the touches were being burned into the skin of her belly and chest and Oh! So sensitive. So _good_.

Ranma was taking in the new sensations herself. She'd never deliberately felt up any of her self-proclaimed fiancées or even herself. Now, hefting the smooth, solid mass of Nabiki's large, firm breasts, she wondered why she'd held off.

When the towel dropped, loosened by Ranma's ministrations, Nabiki didn't notice. Her eyes were closed and she was running her hands over Ranma's bare back. But she noticed when the fingers gently rolling one nipple were replaced by lips and teeth and tongue sucking and twirling. Oh! _Oh!_ This was nothing like anything she could do for herself.

Without really deciding to do it, Nabiki started to repay Ranma for some of the amazing new sensations. She let her hands drift down to the shorter girl's bottom and massaged the firm muscle thoroughly. One hand then crept around and up to play with one of Ranma's breasts. One good grope deserves another.

By the time Ranma had switched nipples for the second time, Nabiki was completely warmed up. No, not warm. "Warm" wasn't nearly strong enough. Who ever would have thought that another girl could get a perfectly normal, perfectly straight girl like herself so stimulated, so aroused, so _incredibly turned on_!

"Oh, God, Ran-chan! Now! Now! Lick me! Do me! Now!"

Ranma lifted her lips from the stiffened rosebud she'd been suckling. Her immense ego was immensely gratified that she had brought a third girl to this state without even touching that spot.

Glancing at the bed, Ranma saw that there was no room to lay Nabiki. Kasumi was sleeping like the dead. Akane hadn't even twitched at her sister's shout, but her hand was over her treasure and was moving steadily. Disturbing either one seemed like a bad idea.

But Ranma was over the hump of this new sport and was coming into her element. She immediately improvised a solution to the problem at hand. Or in her face, as it were.

Ranma slowly squatted in front of Nabiki, kissing and sucking and licking a trail from the nipple to the neatly trimmed brown thatch. Her hands worked back to the firm backside, kneading and massaging and caressing, then down a bit further. After pulling the other girl's thighs apart until Nabiki spread her legs a bit, the redhead slipped in between the brunette's legs, face just a little too low. Slowly, slowly Ranma lay back, pulling Nabiki's hips with her, until Ranma lay on her back with Nabiki sitting on her face.

Ranma didn't have to move a muscle to get her tongue in place. Just stick it out and wiggle. Wiggle? No, not exactly. Ranma had thought of a new technique, a variation on the rapid poking that had pushed Kasumi over the edge. Now she moved it left and right and up and down very quickly, almost like setting her tongue to vibrating.

"Oh, my God!" Nabiki didn't quite climax after the first ten seconds, but Ranma's tongue had shut down any ability to reason her brain had had. Reduced to a pleasure-seeking beast, she sought pleasure in her old way, by caressing her breasts and pinching the nipples. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god!"

Nabiki convulsed, nearly in an epileptic seizure. She almost crushed Ranma's head between her knees as she bounced up and down on her face. Her arms flailed around and she would have fallen backward, except that her hands landed on the big, cushiony pillows just behind her.

And, determining the nature of the pillows, her hands continued to seek pleasure in the old way, caressing the breasts and pinching the nipples. That they weren't _her_ nipples she was pinching was totally lost on the girl.

It wasn't lost on onna-Ranma, though. She'd never really paid attention to her breasts before, except to complain when they got in the way. Or to play pound-the-pervert if Kuno or Happosai or the jerks in the locker room went for a grope.

But now … Ranma had been involved in "adult" activities all evening. True, he'd been on the giving end, but he hadn't been unaffected. The sights and the smells and the tastes had gotten him into an elevated state while he was still in boy form and no one had paid even a second's attention to him. Nabiki's light petting a little while ago had done more. For the first time in his life, Ranma was getting turned on.

Every grope was an epiphany. Every pinch a lightning bolt. The sensations started in her chest but quickly spread all over until they broke down Ranma's life-long self-control and self-denial.

"Turn around, Biki-chan." The words weren't very clear because they were muffled by Nabiki's muff.

"What did you say?" Nabiki would be perfectly happy to go along with whatever Ranma wanted. After that orgasm — not her first, but the first she didn't give herself, and Oh my God! the most intense — she was much more mellow and accommodating than her usual mercenary self.

"Turn around, Biki-chan. I want to look at your butt. You've got a really nice butt and I want to look at it." After two hours of pleasing the three girls, Ranma was finally asking for something for herself.

Flattered by Ranma's first-ever compliment to her looks, Nabiki hastened to comply. Flipping her legs around, she was shortly straddling Ranma's waist instead of her face, hands on the other girl's thighs, and looking down at their red-thatched juncture.

But poor Ranma didn't get to see what she wanted. Her view of Nabiki's rear end was blocked by her own very large breasts. Mewling in frustration and an unquestioned _need_ of her own, Ranma put her hands under Nabiki's butt again and humped her up over the bumps. With her breasts out of the way, Ranma had a very clear, if rather close-up, view of what she wanted.

But poor Nabiki was taken by surprise by the sudden shifting of her fundament. When her bottom shifted backward, her top half fell forward and she face-planted in the red bush she'd just been admiring.

**Ranma**

Nabiki normally would have hoisted herself up and run away screaming to wash her face. But she was still in post-orgasmic bliss, and still _very_ turned on, and then Ranma got her tongue in motion again. Nabiki moaned into Ranma, then opened her mouth to start panting and got a mouthful of excited girl. She twitched and started to pull away. This wasn't something a straight girl like her should be doing, this wasn't … this wasn't … this really wasn't all that bad.

Nabiki gave one deliberate lick, just as an experiment, you know, not because she _wanted_ to, and was rewarded with Ranma's tortured groan. Pleased with regaining some control, Nabiki did it a few more times, getting another groan with every lick. After the third or fourth lap, Ranma dove into her with more energy than ever before. Nabiki eeped, then got back to work with renewed vigor.

The two girls lay on the floor, arms and legs entwined, heads bobbing rhythmically, punctuated by moans, interrupted only by occasional screaming and thrashing. How long? How many times? No one knows. No one was awake and in any state to keep track.

"What are you two doing?"

Almost no one.

"Hey, Big Sister, stop hogging Ranma. I want another turn."

"You want to switch places with me, Akane? I didn't know you went that way." The phrasing was Nabiki's characteristic bantering, but her characteristic snide smile was conspicuously absent, replaced by a blissed-out expression that in other circumstances would have gotten her tested for drugs.

Akane twitched, started to say something, hemmed and hawed, glanced at what Ranma was still doing, blushed, looked at that part of onna-Ranma just below Nabiki's face, blushed more, mumbled "Just a minute," and dashed out.

"Hope Daddy hasn't gotten back home yet," Nabiki snarked as her sister's bare bottom raced out the door. Then her eyes rolled up and she began convulsing harder than ever in her life. Having Ranma "massage" her while her little sister watched had been a bigger turn-on than she ever would have thought. "Oh God, oh God, ohhhhgodohgodohgod!"

Akane returned, as naked as when she'd left, just as Nabiki passed out. Thanking her lucky timing, she nudged her older sister off Ranma with her toe. Maybe a little too forcefully, but she was too eager to be gentle. The redhead looked up with glazed eyes, wondering at the loss of her own masseuse. "Here you go, Ranma," she said, pouring warm water on the girl.

"Ohhhhh." Akane had forgotten just how _big_ Ranma was. His female form's arousal had carried over to his male form, and the tip of "Little" Ranma reached up to his belly button. Akane leaned forward, pulled back, reached out, withdrew. Could she fit that thing inside her?

While Akane was dithering, Ranma was returning to awareness. Physical pleasure had largely been absent from his life, and he wasn't prepared for what he'd been feeling. Even more, his female body had always been a curse, unwanted and at best tolerated. But his girl body had felt better in the past few minutes than his boy body had felt in his entire life.

Such were the thoughts going through Ranma's head as he came up out of his haze. Feelings, rather, not thoughts. His lust-drenched mind mostly just wanted to go back from its post-orgasmic haze to an orgasmic haze.

Ranma started groping around, trying to find Nabiki so (s)he could pull her back into position. So far out of it was the boy, he hadn't quite realized that he was currently male.

Akane was still staring at the fire hose lying taut on Ranma's belly when his hand found her arm and drew her in. The girl's reflexive protest was stilled when a hand kneaded one breast and firm lips suckled the other.

Now, Akane was an ordinary teenager in that hormones were constantly flooding her body and brain. But she kept her sexuality repressed to an unhealthy degree, as was obvious to anyone who knew her. She had completely missed the point of Kasumi's advice to massage herself in the furo. She had never even rubbed her own breasts beyond the necessities of bathing and dressing. And she had rightly viewed Kuno's groping as an assault, not as any kind of caress.

Bottom line, Akane was almost as bad off as her fiancé regarding physical affection and sexual touches. The tongue lashing she'd received a couple of hours ago had suddenly opened up a closed-off part of her mind. She had no resistance to the new feelings overwhelming her.

And so, when Ranma kissed and sucked and rubbed her breasts, Akane was easily lifted most of the way up to another orgasm. As her willpower was slurped away, she was vaguely aware of being lifted and turned, and of the return of the _amazing_ sensations at her bottom.

Ranma was still only half conscious, and still not aware she'd changed forms. (S)he knew that (s)he'd found a crotch to lick, not realizing it was different than the most recent one. (Ranma would later learn to distinguish the girls by smell, taste, and response, but today, in his semi-conscious state, one was as good as another.) (S)he did realize that (s)he wasn't getting any attention down there, and took measures to fix that.

Akane felt the orgasm build within her. Not as powerful as some of the earlier ones, but she still bucked her hips and threw her head back to scream.

When the waves stopped crashing over her, the girl collapsed to rest for a moment. Collapsed onto … the fire hose. Rather like her elder sister, Akane opened her mouth to pant and got an unexpected mouthful. The youngest girl, repressed as she was, didn't realize what she had gotten hold of. She spent a minute probing with her tongue and thinking as well as she was able as Ranma continued his own lingual probing. She'd just figured it out and was about to yell a reflexive "Pervert!" when three things happened.

First, the shock of her discovery interrupted her thoughts, which opened the way for another tsunami of sensation to roll over her.

Second, Ranma succumbed to his (her) earlier arousal and the recent, unwitting stimulation of his male self. That is to say, he blew his wad. His first male orgasm, like his first female orgasm, happened while he had his mouth buried in a crotch. The girls would later come to appreciate the imprinting that this caused.

Third, Akane's orgasm this time was while she was doing something. She'd been passive for her first-ever orgasm, and the ten which followed. (In fact, she'd been on her back, restrained, leading up to the first one. The effect of that would be revealed in the future by an occasional desire to play the submissive.) This orgasm was her first in which she actively participated. And her mouth was busy when she imprinted. Ranma would come to appreciate this.

Time passed. Caught up in the moment, the series of exquisite moments, Akane didn't pay attention.

"Oh, my, Little Sister, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Kasumi said it as if Akane were watching an especially good movie rather than practicing her snake-handling skills in front of witnesses.

Akane looked up from between Ranma's thighs, not thinking to conceal the stickiness on her cheek … or chin or forehead or hair or ear or chest or eyebrow or neck or lips. It had taken her a little while to get the technique and the timing down, but Akane was proud that she'd kept at it until she'd mastered the basics. Ranma, of course, was only too happy to let her practice on him. (Neither realized that it was … somewhat unusual for even a teenage boy to be able to shoot quite that many times in half an hour.)

"It is fun, but my jaw is getting kind of tired. Do you want to try?" Akane had an ulterior motive for wanting her sister to take over. Her bottom wasn't feeling chafed any more and she was anxious to get some more massage. She was just a little too tall for Ranma to take care of her while she was taking care of him, and she did want to take care of him, and here was the solution to her problem. "It's kind of tricky to get it right, but it's worth it. I'll move out of the way so you can get in here."

Casually, so no would suspect her evil plan, Akane crawled around to the semi-conscious boy's head, then took a seat facing her sister.

"Now, the most important thing is for the snake in the cave to wrestle with the invading snake."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Akane, but I don't quite follow you."

"I mean, you have to milk the cow, but then you blow up the balloon. But backward."

"…?"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Hang on, I'll show you." Rather put out, Akane lifted up off of her massage seat and crawled back around next to her eldest sister. "See? I'm milking the cow, but you have to stop when the balloon is all blown up or the milk comes out too soon." Akane suited actions to words, stroking like a pro until Ranma stood back at attention. "Then you unblow the balloon," and here she had to stop talking for a while. "Here, you try it."

Kasumi took over the task of deflating the balloon while Akane resumed her lecture. "It's a little tricky to know when you're done. I keep stopping to check except that I'm always a little too early and it's still blown up so I try to suck out a little more air and then I look again and then the air comes out all at once and gets on me except that it's not air it's milk that's why I said it was like milking a cow except that it's not really milk it's more like a milkshake except that it's like a salty fish milkshake not vanilla."

The busy girl nodded to show she followed the explanation, but had to wonder at the sudden case of motormouth. Her little sister wasn't taciturn by any means, but she didn't normally go on and on like that. Nor did she normally smack her lips while talking.

Akane was getting a little excited watching her sister put her mouth on her boyfriend. A lot excited. Wet-at-both-ends excited. "Ah, would you mind sharing, Big Sister? I'd, ah, like a little more."

Ranma regained full consciousness to the sight of two heads bobbing. With another spurt he passed out again. But just for a moment. The lips kissing their way up his body followed by the musky lips placed over his lips brought him to attention again. The three changed position from time to time, keeping Ranma busy at both ends.

Nabiki woke up feeling happy but a little disoriented. How did she get halfway under Akane's bed? And why did she have that dream of being _with_ onna-Ranma? When she found the stickiness around her mouth, she panicked. It wasn't a dream! She, a normal, straight girl, had been intimate with another girl. True, that girl had an utterly delicious body. And she wasn't really a girl. Her boy form was right over there, with her elder sister ministering to it.

Nabiki watched a few minutes. She already had an idea of the basics but it wouldn't hurt to pick up some tips from someone with obvious experience. "Budge over, big sister. I need to do this."

Kasumi wondered at the phrasing but let Nabiki take her place, sitting on Ranma's hand as she watched. Her middle sister's technique was different than hers, but obviously effective. Nabiki wiped her lips and muttered, "I like that just as much. I think I do," before lowering her head again. Kasumi let her be. Nabiki obviously had something she had to work out for herself, and Ranma's tickling was making it hard to think about anything else.

After some time, Akane noticed that the wiggling against her bottom had stopped and Nabiki noticed that Ranma had finally run dry.

The four gathered in quorum to discuss the problem. The discussion was not one for the annals of elocutionary masterpieces. Ranma couldn't talk at all and the girls' mouths weren't much better.

"If Ranma doesn't have any more, you know, in him, would it be safe for us to, you know?" After their activities of the past few hours, Akane somehow managed to remain bashful.

Kasumi considered. Considered very hard because she still had an itch. "I'm afraid not, little sister. The extra stimulation in a, ah, natural environment might inspire one last effort. And Ranma is _so_ manly that I'm sure we'd all be pregnant by morning."

"You got that right," Nabiki giggled. Yes, Nabiki _giggled_ while _cuddling_ with Ranma, running her hand up and down his bare chest. OK, so maybe she enjoyed onna-Ranma's chest just as much as otoko-Ranma's. Maybe she wasn't a perfectly normal, perfectly straight girl. It just meant she had broader horizons than most. "Say, could we go to Ranma's mother and tell her that he wore us all out? Maybe then she'd finally tear up that contract."

"That might work, Nabiki-chan. Ah, we should leave out your, ah, experimenting. It might not convey the proper message."

"So, ah, Ranma, would you like one last massage? As congratulations for your impending release?"

Ranma grunted and covered up his little soldier, no longer standing at attention and looking rather war-weary.

"You're quite right, Ranma. Tomorrow is another day. Rather, another night. I will see if I can buy _supplies_ in the proper size tomorrow. Would a dozen be enough, do you think?" The girls all exchanged smirks. "Right. Two dozen."

And with that the four sated teens parted ways to clean up and fall into exhausted sleep. Even with the lingering kisses and hugs they were all asleep by the time the two drunks staggered home.

**...oooOOOooo...**

**The Morning After**

Coming down early for breakfast the next morning, Soun Tendo was met by an odd sight. Not Genma fidgeting with his chopsticks and staring impatiently at the kitchen door; the breakfast aromas were even better than Kasumi's norm, and not even death would have kept the man from the meal. Nor was it the bounty straining the table; the household's finances were in good shape this month, and Kasumi knew the importance of properly feeding a family of martial artists.

No, the odd thing was the way Akane was sitting next to Ranma. Except that "sitting" wasn't quite the right word. She was kneeling, and seemed anxious to get up for something, as she never quite let her bottom rest on her heels. And "next to Ranma" wasn't quite right, either. If she were any closer, she would be inside his clothes with him.

Once Soun came fully into the dining room, he began to wonder if he was still a little bit drunk. Nabiki, the anti-morning person, was bright-eyed and chipper. Nabiki, the aloof girl, was pressed as closely to Ranma's right side as Akane was to his left. And Nabiki, the cool, relaxed, slightly lazy one, was fidgeting the same way Akane was, as if she were about to jump up.

As Soun sat down at the head of the table, Kasumi came out of the kitchen with the final dish and a kettle. There was something unusual about the way she was walking. Instead of her normal smooth pace, like a ship under a steady wind, she was swaying almost as if she were drunk, with an exaggerated swing drawing every male eye to her hips. But if she was drunk, she was doing a very good job of keeping the dishes under control.

Kasumi placed the last dish right in front of Ranma. She had to press herself close up against the boy's back to reach the table and had to wiggle around quite a bit to get the plate on the table. With the placement of the last dish, Genma decided that breakfast was officially served, and went to grab the plate before his son. But then he saw what was in it. Raw cherries? With long stems attached? Shrugging to himself, he helped himself to some fish instead.

Everyone else began to eat, too. Everyone but Kasumi, that is. She had apparently exhausted herself preparing such a large meal so early in the morning, because she had collapsed against Ranma's back, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling his shoulder.

Ranma wasn't grabbing food, either. For one thing, it's hard to feed yourself when you have a girl clinging to each arm. For another, it's even harder to feed yourself when those girls are getting in each others' way attempting to feed you every delicacy on the table. And what little food did make it into his mouth fell right out again as his jaw hung slack.

"Ranma? What happened to you? Why can't you feed yourself?"

"'y 'ou' i' ki'a 'ire'," Ranma replied unhelpfully.

As Soun tried to unmangle this explanation, he saw his daughters grinning at each other. Apparently they had understood his son-in-law-to-be. "Girls? What did he say?"

All three girls blushed as they tried to stammer out answers. The combination was even less intelligible than whatever Ranma had said. Soun shrugged his shoulders, letting the question drop as he reached for his soup.

Conversation trailed off as everyone partook of the morning feast. Ranma had trouble at first, but the unflagging attentiveness of his two assistants made sure he had energy for a lengthy workout.

"Ranma-kun, if you're somewhat recovered, perhaps you could try those exercises we talked about."

Not waiting for an answer, Kasumi popped one of the cherries into his mouth. Genma watched intently as Ranma worked his jaw for a bit. It wasn't likely that Kasumi had come up with a useful martial arts exercise, but you never knew. But when Ranma spat out the stem, tied into a knot, Genma just stared dumbly before pronouncing this a waste of time.

"Oh, I don't know, Saotome-san," Nabiki drawled. "The tongue can be mightier than the sword. If you can get a fight going with someone with your mouth, can't your mouth also get someone coming?"

"And it's a great way to get rid of frustration." Akane chirped up, happier than her father had seen her in a long time. "I just learned about tongue-based workouts last night and I feel better than I ever have in my life!"

"That's very true, Saotome-san," Kasumi put in, lifting her cheek from Ranma's shoulder blade. "While a long, hard, pounding workout is a fine way to spend time, sometimes a girl will want something softer, not such a deep workout. The cherry-stem exercise is good for that."

Akane passed Ranma another cherry. She held it between her teeth and passed it to him in a scorching kiss that left her father loosening his collar.

Not to be outdone, Nabiki put a large piece of squid in her mouth and passed it the same way. "Realistic flavor. Just so you know what we were getting."

"Ranma-kun, I'm so tired after cooking all this. Do you think you could carry me upstairs and lay me on my bed?"

"Waaahhh!" The waterworks started, soaking that end of the table and pandafying Genma. "My daughters have become loose women!" Soun was very old-fashioned, even for a middle-aged Japanese man. "Now the houses will never be joined. Who wants to marry a girl who acts like this?"

Ranma spoke clearly for the first time that morning. "I do!"

**...oooOOOooo...**

**Family**

The arrangements took some time, given the complicated legal situation and the Japanese mores against offering bribes to facilitate paperwork. But it was eventually worked out, and when Ranma al-Saotome returned to Japan he brought his three wives with him. Ranma ran a successful dojo by day and his wives rode the Wild Horse by night and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
